Power Rangers: Animarium Part X- Running In The Family
by rjendo
Summary: Set 6 months after part 8, the Animarium has become a hive of activity. The cubs are now almost a year old, and a trio of four legged friends helps save the day. And just before a major battle, the torch gets passed to a new Green Ranger. Guest starring Dave Karofsky from Glee.


**Power Rangers: Animarium- Episode X- Running In The Family  
** Set 6 months after part 8, the Animarium has become a hive of activity. The cubs are now almost a year old, and a trio of four legged friends helps save the day. And just before a major battle, the torch gets passed to a new Green Ranger. Guest starring Dave Karofsky from Glee.  
Canon Rangers- Brody R, Levi W, Dane R, Hayley F, Calvin M, Sarah T, Preston T, Kody (Ninja Steel) Tyler N, Koda, James N, Shelby W (Dino Charge) Cole E (Wild Force) Tommy O, Kat H. (Mighty Morphin)

It was another beautiful day on the Animarium. Tommy was up earlier than usual and went out to Red's field and looked over the area. Many of the Wild Zords were beginning their days. Suddenly from behind him, Tommy heard a low growl. He turned around and saw a lion cub about the size of a German shepherd with a red body and a gold Mohawk on his head.  
"Hey, Jasiri!" He smiled and rubbed the little lion's Mohawk. "Man you've grown so much since I saw you last!" Jasiri smiled and let out a series of excited low squeaks. Tommy smiled and shook his head.  
"Okay, let's go back home."  
The two returned to the Animarium's nursery area. Red and Nalita were busy attending to their cubs, along with Nuru, while Imani was tending to hers. In a little corner of the building, Cole was giving Kidogo a checkup. Unlike his brothers and sister, Kidogo hadn't grown as much, which had gotten Charlie and Tommy a little concerned. Whereas Jasiri and the others were about the size of German shepherds, Kidogo was more the size of a cocker spaniel. Tommy walked over to Cole just as he was finishing up the checkup. Kidogo hopped off the exam table as Tommy approached.  
"So what's the deal, Cole? Why isn't Kidogo as big as his siblings?"  
Cole watched Kidogo dash off towards his siblings, then pulled Tommy off to the side.  
"There's a stray gene in his DNA that unfortunately stunts his growth. He's always gonna be smaller than the others."  
Tommy nodded and watched while the little guy played with the others.  
A little later, out near the Animarium temple, Charlie, Jake, Tommy, Levi, and Brody were going through a photo album showing the rangers with various animals and zords around the Animarium. Levi flipped to a picture of him, Brody, Tommy, and Charlie with Fang and Granite taken during the two wolves' induction into the Angel Grove Police K-9 unit. Fang had been given a cadet's stripe on his collar while his dad was given a sergeant's rank patch.  
Levi smiled. "Man, I sure miss those two pups." He turned to his brother.  
"Remember when Fang snagged my hat and outsmarted us?"  
Brody chuckled. "I'll never be able to live that one down. Two ninjas outsmarted by a puppy."  
Suddenly, a large TRUCK in Angel Grove Police Department markings pulled up. The group stood up. The TRUCK rolled to a stop and the group could see the word K-9 on the side of it. The driver's side door opened and out stepped Mario Sanchez, one of the Angel Grove PD K-9 handlers. Charlie looked up.  
"Mario, what are you doing here?"  
Mario smiled. "I brought a couple friends by who would like to say hello." He went around to the back tailgate and opened it. Before it was all the way opened, two wolves jumped out and rushed towards the group. The bigger one rushed up and jumped on Cole and started licking him all over.  
Cole smiled. "Ok, boy, okay." Then he noticed the patch on the wolf's collar, as well as the name embroidered on it. "Granite? Is that you?" The big wolf barked excitedly and nodded with his tail wagging. Meanwhile, the smaller wolf darted towards Levi and Brody, getting into a pouncing position while at the same time wagging his tail. He pounced on Levi, and snagged his cowboy hat.  
"Hey, you!" he reached for his hat, but the wolf backed up. Levi looked at the wolf and saw the embroidered name on its collar.  
"FANG?" he smiled and the dog darted forward and dropped the hat while kissing Levi and Brody all over. Levi smiled. "Man, you grew up, partner!"  
Mario smiled. "And he's also making awesome progress in his training. If all goes well, he should be ready for his activation by February." He scratched Fang's neck.  
Levi got to his feet and put his hat back on. Charlie smiled.  
"How about we go inside? There are a few others in there who would be thrilled to see you two."  
The dogs wagged their tails and followed the humans. Once they got inside the nursery, they darted over to Red, Nalita, and the cubs and started catching up. Kidogo walked over to a corner and laid down, his ears flattened against his head and he sighed. He was sure that the big dogs wouldn't want to play with a little shrimp like him. But to his surprise, Fang walked over and kissed him and nudged him.  
 _Come on, Kidogo. Don't you want to play?  
You don't care that I'm not big like my brothers and sister?  
Nah, come on, let's play!  
_Kidogo got up, smiled and joined the party.  
Mario smiled. "Guys, can we go outside and chat for a little while?"  
The humans followed him outside. Once they were all outside, Mario spoke to the assembled group.  
"Okay, guys. These two have been doing great. However, we're getting close to Fang being ready for his activation, and so we're going to need to get him a handler."  
Charlie looked at Mario. "Why can't you do it?"  
"I'm already Granite's handler. We can't have one cop handling two dogs. There's just too many variables."  
"So you're talking about separating Fang and Granite."  
"Actually, Charlie, I've already talked to the K-9 division head and told her that separating the two isn't allowed at the request of the family. But we are going to need to get another cop to start training with Fang."  
Charlie shook his head. "That's going to be tough. I don't know anybody else in the AGPD."  
Mario nodded. "I'm sure we'll find the perfect match for Fang. He's still got a little puppy in him, but he's getting close to where he needs to be." He smiled and pulled out a picture of Fang and Granite on their first day of Fang's training. Levi smiled at the two dogs so happy together. He noticed Mario next to Granite, and then an unfamiliar officer next to Fang.  
"Hey, who's that?"  
Mario looked at the picture. "Oh, that's Sergeant Karofsky, one of the K-9 trainers. He's been helping with Fang's training. The two have been working pretty well together."  
Charlie looked at the photo. "Karofsky… As in Dave Karofsky?"  
Mario nodded. "You know him?"  
Charlie nodded. "Yeah we helped him out after a few guys were chasing him. They were trying to kill him because he's gay."  
"Well, he's doing really well with the dogs. Granite and Fang both like him a lot."  
Suddenly, Brody's phone rang. He stepped off to the side and answered it while the others talked about Fang's training.  
After a few seconds, Brody came back. "Hey guys, that was Calvin. He's gonna be coming by in a little while to talk to us about helping him with something. And he's bringing Kody."  
Charlie looked at Brody. "Who's Kody?"  
"He's Hayley's dog. He's awesome, and really smart."  
"But if he's Hayley's dog, why isn't she bringing him?"  
Something clicked in Brody's mind. "I have a feeling it has to do with what Calvin needs our help with. Come on, let's go to the temple."  
A little bit later, Calvin arrived in his truck with Kody in the back. The dog greeted everyone warmly.  
Charlie smiled. "You're a really friendly pup aren't you?" he looked up at Calvin. "What kind of dog is he?  
"Siberian husky. He's pretty closely related to a wolf."  
"I bet Fang and Granite would love to meet you."  
The group went into the nursery. Fang and Granite looked up and saw Kody. They looked at him and then slowly walked up to him. After sniffing him, they barked in approval and went over to their corner of the Animarium, followed by the newcomer. Calvin smiled.  
"I don't think we'll have any problems here." He motioned for the guys to join him outside. "Guys, I need your help big time. I want to ask Hayley to marry me, but I need to make sure I get the right mood."  
Brody smiled. "Don't worry, Cal. Things are gonna be perfect. She's gonna be so surprised. We'll even give Kody a bath for the occasion." Calvin smiled and gave his teammates a hug.  
"Thanks, guys. You're the best."  
Just before sunset, Sarah went and brought Hayley to the Animarium. All that the pink ranger had told her teammate was that she should dress nice. The two girls walked out, and saw Brody wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants, with Kody on a leash. Her dog had a nice red flower attached to his collar.  
"What do you have here, Kody?" She took the flower off of his collar. "You smell nice, boy."  
Brody smiled. "We gave him a bath."  
"You gave him a bath? You know he hates baths."  
"We did it a slightly different way than usual."  
"Brody, what's going on here?"  
"You'll find out. Go on." He handed her the leash and nodded.  
Hayley looked up and saw an archway ahead of her. Kody led the way, and as they walked down the tunnel, they were greeted by someone special who gave her a rose. Towards the end, she ran into her dad, who gave her the final rose. At the end of the walkway, she met Shelby, who stepped aside to reveal Calvin in a bright yellow dress shirt with a black tie. She covered her mouth. Shelby stepped forward and took the flowers. Her dad stepped up and took Kody. Calvin walked up to her and took her hand.  
"Hayley, we've gone through a lot lately, and we've stayed together through thick and thin." While Hayley was focused on Calvin, Shelby stepped on the stage with Levi. Calvin continued. "It's been my pleasure to fight by your side as a ranger. But now, I would like to have you by my side as we take life on together." He knelt down in front of her, opening a ring box as she covered her mouth and fought back tears. "Hayley Foster, will you marry me?"  
She finally let the tears go as she nodded, and managed to get out a "Yes." The yellow ranger got back to his feet and slipped the ring on her finger. The group behind them cheered, and Kody darted forward and barked happily. Calvin knelt down and scratched his head.  
"Thank you, Kody. You were awesome."  
On the stage, Levi spoke. "Well, congrats you guys. Shelby and I would like to sing a special song for you." The Gold Ninja Steel Ranger and the Pink Dino Charge Ranger sang a beautiful rendition of "From This Moment On" while the newly engaged couple danced. The celebration went well into the night.

A week after Hayley and Calvin got engaged, Tommy was sitting on a ledge overlooking the Animarium. He pulled out a picture that was taken a month ago from his visit to Angel Grove showing him, Kat and their two boys Cadyn and JJ. He smiled at the picture and promised that he was going to go visit his family soon. He was about to get up when a red jeep and a red truck rolled up. In the jeep were Tyler Navarro and his dad James, and in the truck were Brody, Levi, and their dad Dane. The group approached Tommy. The green ranger smiled at the arrivals.  
"Hey guys."  
Dane kneeled down next to him and noticed the picture. "Is that your wife and boys?"  
"Yep. This was taken just a month ago." He pointed to the older boy. "That's my older son, Cadyn. He had just won a tournament and he was so excited. I try and go see them when I can."  
James smiled. "You've just got to enjoy every moment you get with them. Because you never know what might happen."  
Tommy nodded. He had heard the story of how James had gone missing just before Tyler's 8th birthday, and had all of a sudden shown up 10 years later as the Aqua Dino Charge Ranger. He had also heard the story of how Dane had become separated from his boys and then reunited with them as a third Red Ninja Steel Ranger. He smiled and looked at the photo, wondering, _could Cadyn handle the responsibility of becoming a ranger?_  
Before he had a chance to think any more about it, his phone rang.  
"Hello? Hey Cole, what's up? What's that? Some people there to see me? I'll be right there."  
He turned to Dane. "Can you guys give me a lift? Apparently, some people are at the temple area looking for me." Dane smiled and nodded, and the group of Ranger dads piled into their vehicles.  
A few minutes later, the vehicles arrived. Tommy hopped out of Dane's truck and gasped. Sitting at the table were Kat, Cadyn, and JJ.  
"Oh, my God. You guys are a sight for sore eyes. What are you doing here?"  
Kat smiled. "The boys heard you were working on a special project and they wanted to help."  
Tommy smiled. "It's good to see you guys but I can't think of anything you could do to help."  
Cole interrupted. "Actually, Tommy, we could use some help in the nursery with the lion cubs. They need someone to play with them." He winked at Tommy, who suddenly got the picture. "Well, let's go." For the rest of the day, Tommy's sons played with the cubs in the nursery. Tommy decided that the boys could stay in the house with Tyke, Tonya, and a few of the other rangers.  
After dinner, JJ and Cadyn went to the nursery to help get the cubs tucked in for bed. Meanwhile, Tommy and Kat were sitting around the campfire in the main temple area. Dane came up.  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
"Not at all, Dane, please do." Tommy gestured to an open seat. He opened up a bag he had brought with him, and pulled out his green ranger morpher. Kat put her hand on his husband's shoulder. "What are you thinking, Tommy?"  
"I'm just wondering. You know being a Power Ranger is an amazing honor for anybody. Tyler and his dad became Power Rangers, and Dane here and his boys are Rangers too. I'm just thinking that maybe it's time for another Oliver to join the ranks."  
Kat looked into her husband's eyes. "You don't possibly mean JJ? Tommy, he's only 8 years old! Justin was even older than that when he became a Ranger."  
"No, I'm talking about Cadyn. He's just as old as I was when I became a Ranger."  
Dane looked at Tommy. "You know, Tommy. This isn't something you can force on Cadyn. It has to be his choice. But based on his skill, I think he could do it."  
Tommy nodded. "I think you're right, Dane. Ok, I'm going to ask him." Without warning, Tommy's older son came up.  
"Ask me what, dad?"  
Tommy got a little nervous, but he managed to start his thought. "Cadyn, there's something we need to talk about."  
"What is it?"  
"Cadyn, you're an extraordinary young man. You're so talented in so many ways, and you're really strong and bright."  
"But…?" Cadyn had a feeling something was going on.  
Tommy pulled out the morpher and showed it to him. "Son, this was given to me several years ago, and it has served me very well. But I'm wondering if you'd consider taking it up." He handed the morpher to his son.  
"You want me to become a Power Ranger? But what about you?"  
Tommy reached into his bag and pulled out a second morpher. "I'll still be one too. I would like you to become the new green ranger."  
Cadyn looked the morpher over and saw the glittering coin inside of it start to glow a bright green. Kat took a seat next to her husband while Dane sat next to Cadyn.  
"You know, being a ranger is a big responsibility. But it also has a lot of rewards, like being able to help other people. Look at how many people your father has helped." He looked at the morpher.  
Tommy looked at his son while he was still studying the morpher. "But in the end, Cadyn, it's your decision."  
The younger Oliver looked intently at the morpher and thought to himself, _my dad helped so many people. I do want to be able to make a difference…_ He took a deep breath and got ready to say something when all of a sudden, Brody burst in.  
"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but there's trouble in downtown Angel Grove. The cops need some backup."  
Dane, Tommy, and Kat jumped to their feet, then stopped and looked at their son. He took one last look at the morpher and then got up.  
"I'm coming with you!"  
A few minutes later, the group of Rangers plus Cadyn pulled up into downtown Angel Grove. Already at the scene were Hayley and Kody, Mario and Granite, along with Fang and another officer. Tommy went over to Mario and whispered.  
"What's going on?"  
"Look over there."  
Tommy looked and saw a group of punks talking and exchanging information.  
"Are they armed?"  
"Probably."  
Tommy looked down and saw Fang and Granite were fitted with Kevlar vests. Kody was lying next to Hayley.  
Suddenly one of the gang members looked up and spotted the group. "Come out, punks!"  
The group rushed forward as the gang did, and the numbers were even, except the gang didn't have any dogs. Mario glared at the punks.  
"You're all under arrest for trespassing and illegal possession of drugs."  
The gang leader smirked. "You think your little army there can stop us?"  
Tommy stepped forward. "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with. So I suggest you surrender now."  
"NEVER!"  
Cadyn looked at the standoff and knew what he had to do. "You guys should know better than to mess with the Power Rangers!" Tommy looked over at his son, surprised. Cadyn gave him a look that said, _I'm with you, dad!_  
Tommy smiled and led the call. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"  
One by one, the rangers let out their morphing calls. When it came down to Cadyn, he glanced at the morpher then lifted it up.  
"GREEN RANGER POWER!" He glowed green, and then in his place stood the new Green Ranger, only his suit had more gold than his father's did. The other rangers cheered for their new teammate. Kat looked at Tommy, then at her son.  
"Tommy, what is going on?"  
"I had an upgrade done on that coin."  
Cadyn looked himself over. "Okay, let's get to work!" He led the charge and the group took on the thugs. In short order, the Rangers had the thugs subdued. There were two thugs left. The cops went to their business cuffing the rest of the gang. The other thug tried to make a break for it, but Hayley, Mario, and the other handler let their dogs go after him. While they gave chase, Cadyn squared off with the gang leader, while the other rangers watched.  
"You're not going to take me down, RANGER!"  
"Bring it on, punk!" Cadyn responded.  
The two charged at each other, exchanging shots and weapon strikes. Cadyn knew he had to finish this quick, so he did a huge leap into a nearby tree, and then launched himself from it. While the other rangers watched in amazement, Cadyn fired a green beam from the dragon dagger, which hit at the punk's feet, knocking him down. Cadyn landed next to the punk, who quickly put his hands up.  
"OK, I surrender, you win!"  
Cadyn put the dagger in its holster, and then grabbed the punk by his shirt. "You're going to jail, punk!" Mario came up and took the punk into custody, with Kody, Fang, and Granite bringing the other punk in with Fang's new handler. Once he was clear, the rest of the rangers took off their helmets, then rushed up and congratulated the new Green Ranger. Cadyn took off his helmet and looked at it, then hugged his parents.  
"I… I DID IT!"  
"You sure did!" Tommy hugged his son tight. Mario smiled.  
"Hey, let's get the Oliver Rangers together for a photo!"  
Kat, Cadyn, and Tommy smiled as the photo was taken.  
Later on the Animarium, the group went to the fire ring on Red's field to celebrate.  
Cadyn, Brody, Levi, and Tyler all posed for a picture with their dads in their ranger suits.  
Mario and the other officer also joined the party with Granite and Fang. Charlie saw the other officer and his eyes went wide.  
"DAVE? DAVE KAROFSKY?"  
Dave smiled. "Yep, it's me Charlie." The two shared a tight hug. Dave looked down at Fang and undid the wolf's leash and let him go hang out with his friends and family. "Man, Fang was awesome today. He was the first one to get the perp. Then Granite and Kody got in there and the guy quickly surrendered."  
Charlie smiled, "So, I heard that once Fang is formally activated, you'll become his handler."  
"That's the plan."  
"I can't tell you how much of a relief that is."  
"I knew from the moment I met him that he was special. He's so quick and smart, just like his dad. I saw the video tape of his early trials from when he was still just a puppy. Man, he blew away all the other dogs."  
"Yep. Well, Dave, you better get home. Fang's gonna stay here for a while, ok?"  
Dave nodded. "I'll come and get him the next time I need him. It was great to see you again, Charlie."  
Charlie nodded. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"  
Dave nodded and headed out.  
After the celebration was over, Tommy, Kat, Cadyn, and Dane, all met in the temple. Cadyn was wearing blue jeans with a white undershirt and a green hooded sweatshirt.  
Dane was wearing the black ninja gi he had been wearing the day he had disappeared.  
"Cadyn, please stand up."  
Cadyn obeyed. "Dane, what's this all about?"  
I was at that tournament you won, and I noticed that you had mastered everything there was to know. That plus the way you battled today was just outstanding. And so…" he pulled out a black belt with the name "Cadyn Oliver" embroidered in both English and Mandarin on it. "I hereby promote you to the rank of first degree black belt." He handed Cadyn the belt and they bowed to each other. "Congratulations, Cadyn."  
"Thank you." He shook hands with the legendary ninja.  
Kat and Tommy both came up and hugged the new black belt. Suddenly, the rest of the Ninja Steel Rangers rushed up. Brody was slightly out of breath.  
"Dad, we've got buzz cam activity in downtown Angel Grove. I think we're gonna need a little extra help with this one."  
Dane got up, and then looked at the newly promoted black belt. "You ready for this?"  
Cadyn stood up. "You bet!" He looked back at his parents.  
Tommy smiled. "You guys go ahead. We're gonna sit this one out." Cadyn smiled and handed his belt to his dad and followed the other seven rangers out.  
A few minutes later, in downtown Angel Grove, the team rushed down the street. Cadyn was excited as he followed the Ninja Steel Rangers down the road.  
In his mind, he was thinking happily. _I'm making a difference. This is awesome!_  
The eight rangers continued down the road… the road of a ranger.


End file.
